Role Playing
by Naive Goth
Summary: Yami and Ryou are together, and Ryou convinces Yami to adopt a daughter. What are the juicy details? Read to find out! A roleplay between me and Angela And MiniMix
1. The Wonders of Adoption

Yami signed the papers and looked at the girl. "You sure YOU shouldn't adopted her Ryou?" he said nervously. He really wasn't ready for a child.

The small girl sitting on Ryou's lap stared at Yami. She just stared. Didn't say a word. Just stared. The man behind the desk smiled cheerfully. "She'll start talking once you two leave, I'll bet. she just dislikes me a great deal. She's shy around kids but she's a chatterbox. Have a nice day," he said happily, straightening the papers.

Yami nodded, and began walking out. He held the door for his love as Ryou stood, carrying the girl, and stepped outside.

She kept her arms around Ryou's neck, staring at Yami. Finally, after almost ten minutes of complete silence, she spoke. "You have stupid hair," she informed Yami loudly.

Yami looeked at her for a moment, then turned to Ryou. "Told you ya should've adopted her."

"Now Kayla, that's not nice," Ryou said softly, shifting her in his arms.

Kayla looked away from Yami to Ryou with a small sniffle. "But he does... It's all different colors. Like... Like he got his head stucks in paints jars or somethin'..."

Ryou surpressed a giggle. "Yes, but he's twenty three. I'm sure he knows that by now." Ryou paused mischeiviously. "And, it also looks like he stuck a fork in a light socket."

"Hey!"

Ryou laughed softly and pulled up two more fingers. "That's five, sweet heart."

Yami crossed his arms. "You should keep it."

She shook her head, and held up three again. "Not-uh."

They ignored her.

"Oh, so she's an IT now?"

"No, that's not what I meant-"

"What DID you mean then?"

Kayla looked alarmed when they began to argue and she started to wail.

They stopped immediatly and looked at her.

She continued wailing, clinging to Ryou.

Ryou began rocking her.

Kayla calmed down quickly, but she stared at Yami. "He don't like me..."

Yami looked shocked. "No! I, uh... I just..."

"Yami's not very good with kids," Ryou said. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "He's afraid of them."

Kayla giggled again, rubbing her nose on her sleeve. "I don't bite. ... I think?"

Ryou laughed. "Here Yami, why don't you hold Kayla to get used to her?" Ryou said, holding out the girl.

Yami blinked visibly. "Is it okay with _her_?" he said hesitantly.

Kayla gave Ryou a forlorn look then held her hands out to Yami. Of course, she gave Yami a _look_ first, but she smiled at him after that.

Yami slowly took her and held her to his smooth, black fabric-covered chest. Yes, he was dressed in his usual chains, buckles and studs.

Kayla immediately suggled into him and settled where she was, her arms around his neck. "...You gots really stupid hair. But you comfy," she mumbled. It was her, albiet strange, way of apologizing for her earlier comment.

And her stomach rumbled.

He blinked. "Uh, thanks?" Ryou giggled.

"See, it's not so bad having a kid, Yami."

"I'm hungry," she declared as her stomach rumbled again.

"To the diner then!" Ryou declared, and they headed off.


	2. Yay For Ice Cream

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Neither does Angela and MiniMix, but she likes to think she does. It makes her feel important.

* * *

"Welcome to Charlie's Diner!" Said the perky waitress, leading them to their table. Kayla held tightly to Yami, looking around.

"She's scary," she said, as they sat down. Yami nodded.

"You should meet my ex." Ryou handed out menus.

"What are we eating?"

Kayla blinked up at him. "You have an x?" she asked curiously. She'd never known anyone with the letter x before. Though why'd they'd want one was beyond her, you couldn't do anything with that letter. "Ice cream?" she asked hopefully in response to Ryou. Ryou laughed.

"You gonna eat lunch first?"

"Oh, let her have the ice cream," Yami said. "She's been good."

"She insulted your hair." Kayla's gave him a huge smile. Had it been on anyone else, it might have been a bit creepy. But since she was only five, it was... cute.

"Pwease?"

Shifty-eyed. "Well, besides that." Kayla pouted cutely.

"Please?" Yami asked, giving Ryou the 'puppy dog' look that SO didn't suit him.

Ryou sighed. "Okay."

The look ceased. Kayla smiled cheerfully. "Thank you!" she said happily. She knew how to get what she wanted. All kids did.

"You're welcome," Ryou sighed. They ordered food and it arrived. Kayla immediately began to eat her ice cream, looking pleased. It was delicious. After a moment, she paused, and held some out to Yami. "Want some?" she asked, as it dripped onto her shirt. Yami took a lick immediatly, and took a napkin to her shirt. Kayla happily returned to her ice cream, before offering it to Ryou as well. Ryou shook his head and returned to his fries and chicken nuggets. She shrugged and returned to the ice cream yet again, as more dripped down. She ignored it, as she finished off the cone, licking ice cream from her fingers. Yami tried to clean her up. Kayla let him do as he pleased, as she looked around. Then she looked at both of them. "...What do I call you?" she asked.

Yami blinked, surpirsed. "Well, techniqually I'm your father now... But, just call me Yami, Okay?"

"'Kay," she agreed, turning to Ryou. "What do I gotta call you?" she asked.

"Just Ryou is fine," he said with an oh-so-kawaii smile.

She smiled again. "'Kay, Yami-Sama and Ryou-Chan," she agreed happpily. Then she turned to the window beside her. "Where we gonna go next?"

"Uhhh..." Kayla waited expectantly.

"Home?" Ryou asked.

"Yugi'll be ecstatic... I wanted to avoid that..." Kayla shrugged at them.

"'Kay Ryou-Chan."

Cue most random thought in her head. "Can we get a puppy?"

Yami stared blankly at her, in obcvious shock. "I'll have to... ask Yugi..."

"But even if we can't," said Ryou, looking thoughtful, "If me and Yami ever get our own place, then we'll get a puppy."

Kayla shrugged. "Could we get a tarantula then?" she asked. "They're very prak-tic..al," she said, sounding out the word. Yami went wide eyed.

"No." he said instantly. Ryou giggled.

"Yami's had a thing about spiders, even trantulas, ever since my darker, um..." Kayla looked around, nodding.

"Ohh.. Ok. Can we go home now then?" she asked. The.. Creepy.. waitress was heading over to see if they needed anything before they left, and she wanted to avoid the creepy lady.

"Well, I have to pay," said Ryou.

"And Ryou can't come with us."

"Dark doesn't let me in Yami's house ever since he read that M-preg ficlet." Her face fell for a moment at the idea of Ryou not coming with them. Then she blinked.

"...M-preg?" she asked, looking stunned. And just slightly confused.

"Uh, nothing!" they said quickly, in unison.

"'Kay..." she mumbled, still looking crestfallen because Ryou wouldn't be there too.

"But we can visit Ry- OW! Ryou!" Yami said, but was interrupted by a kick under the table.

"You know what Dark does to kids!" Ryou hissed. Kayla looked cutely confused at their conversation, but put on a brave face. "I don't mind! he can come tomorrow, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Well..." said Ryou thoughtully.

"Okay, how about this," he decided. "We'll come over to Yami's house and if anything goes wrong, we leave immediately, okay?"

"Ok!" she said cheerfully. That worked out for her.  
Yami nodded. "Good, tomrrow?"

"Ok." She grabbed his hand. Yami took her other hand, together they walked over to the counter, paid for the food, and left.  
As they walked out, Kayla glanced back, seeing the creepy waitress lady serving someone else. Then she faced forward again, looking visibly relieved. She did not like that waitress. At all. Holding tightly to both their hands, Kayla followed the two young men. "Where is home?"

* * *

-------------- 

And here is a Bonus Scene!

--------------

NaiveGoth and Angela And MiniMix theatre presents...

-BONUS SCENES-

Tonight's scene is as follows. It is a quiet evening in the Gameshop. After a nice dinner and a bedtime story, Kayla was sent to bed. But though Good sometimes sleeps, Evil does not. And no matter the time, someone must serve justice for those unable to do so themselves. As the night drew on, our young hero donned her cape and sneaked from her room. Avoiding the squeaky step, she found the one she called Yami-Sama sleeping soundly in bed. And she pounced.

"I AM THE ONE WHO CAN NOT SLEEP GIRL! I HAVE COME TO DEFEND GOOD AND DEFEAT EVIL! VILLAINS BEWARE!" And as the resounding crash of Yami-Sama falling from bed sounded through the house, young One Who Can Not Sleep Girl smiled at him. Justice was served.

----

This particular bonus scene was written by Angela. She needs to cut down on the caffiene. ... And get more sleep.


End file.
